This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Omnidirectional antennas may include an inverted cone or shorted inverted cone, which provides very good omnidirectional radiation patterns over a broad bandwidth. But it can be challenging to construct a simple inexpensive structure for an omnidirectional antenna that has good radiation performance over a good bandwidth. In addition, low profile omnidirectional antennas may have Low Passive Intermodulation (PIM) stability problems.
Corresponding reference numerals indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views of the drawings.